Our Own Beginning
by AngelE777
Summary: Now that Tohru has been reunited with the Sohmas and the curse has been broken, Yuki and Tohru's relationship grows. A sequel to A New Day. The final chapter is now up!
1. A Decision

Hello!  I've decided to write another FB story about the relationship between Yuki and Tohru after the curse has been broken and Akito has passed.  It is the final in my four part post-story arc (the previous installment was "A New Day").  I hope that you enjoy it!

**_Yuki the Rat_**: Thanks for your encouragement, I hope that you enjoy this story!

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

Our Own Beginning 

_Chapter 1: A Decision_

I stand before a window in my room of Momiji's and my apartment, silently watching the people and traffic below.  This apartment and my current occupation are thanks to Momiji's father, for which I am greatly appreciative.  I look up towards the sky as I remember the reunion only a short time ago.  It had been five years since graduation, when the Juunishi had been forced to return to the main house, I had to become Akito's servant, Kyo was imprisoned – and Tohru-san's memory had been erased.  At last, upon Akito's demise, I had been made the leader, and was able to reunite Tohru and the Sohmas.  But there is still something within me that I have tried to restrain, but now seeks to escape with the change of fate.  Indeed, even the passing of time has not diminished my feelings for her – but what of Kyo?

"Yuuuu-ki!  I'm back!"

Startled from my thoughts, I turn my body towards the direction of the voice.  Momiji enters the room with a broad smile on his face and waves.

I smile calmly and say, "Welcome home, Momiji."

Amidst his usual acrobatics, he continues, "I called Toh-ru from my office today, but she wasn't there."

"Of course not, she was at work."

"But still, I would have liked to have talked with her."

"Everyone feels that way, Momiji, but we have to be respectful, after all…"

Momiji looks away from me and then to the window out which I had been looking and says quietly, "After all, she doesn't remember us."

I approach him, surprising him and smile as I say, "We'll all make new memories."

He grins and says, "You're right, we'll be able to spend all the time we want with Toh-ru now."

I nod my head in agreement, and remembering about what I had thought just a moment before, I decide to ask him.

"Momiji, have you spoken with Kyo lately?"

His face expressing his surprise and confusion, Momiji answers, "Kyo?  Well, I did go to see him last week."

"Did he say he was going to be at Shishou's dojo this Sunday?"

"Hmm, he didn't say he _wouldn't_ be there."

I look down slightly and say, "All right, thank you, Momiji."

Noting out of the corner of my eye the realization dawning upon him, I hear him say, "Yuki, are you…"

I look towards him and straighten and say, "Now that things have changed, it's time for both of us to be clear and unafraid."

Momiji smiles as he responds, "You're right, Yuki."

I stand in front of the door to the dojo and wait as someone approaches.  The door slides open and I see Shishou.

He smiles and says, "Hello, Yuki."

"Hello, Shishou."

He steps back and says, "Please, step inside."

"Thank you," I answer as I enter and remove my shoes. 

As she is walking by, Kagura notices me and hurriedly walks over.

"Yun-chan!" she says as she hugs me.

"Hello, Kagura."

She steps back slightly and says, "How great to see you again, it's been so long!"

"It's nice to see you, too."

She looks towards Shishou and says, "I'm going back to teach my class, Shishou."

He nods his head and says, "I'm counting on you, Kagura, thank you."

She winks with a smile and says, "You can depend on me!" before walking away.

Shishou starts to move towards another room, I follow him, and he closes the door behind me.

We both kneel and he says, "May I get you some tea, Yuki?"

I nod my head no slowly and say, "No, thank you, I…"

"You've come to speak with Kyo, haven't you?"

Unsurprised by his comment, I say, "Yes, I have."

He looks away from me for a moment before returning his sight to me once more.

His expression serious, he says, "I haven't had a chance yet to thank you, I apologize for my tardiness.  Kagura told me that the first thing you did when you became the leader was allow her to free Kyo.  When he returned here that day – it was as if my life finally resumed.  To have him here, preparing for when he will be the master of the dojo, yet still learning, the one I see as my own son, it has been the greatest gift I have ever received."

He leans forward, bowing so that his outstretched arms and forehead touch the ground.

Startled I say, "Shishou, I appreciate your thanks, but there's no reason to do this.  It was only right, and I wanted to do it for everyone."

He rises and says, "Even so, please know that my gratitude for what you have done shall always be in my heart."

He stands and I follow in response. 

As he opens the door, he says, "Kyo should be almost done with the lesson, I'll have him meet you in here."

"Thank you, Shishou," I answer.

He smiles as he departs and closes the door behind him. 


	2. Kyo

Hello, here's the next chapter.

**_qeen & Lil Hitsuji_**: Thank you for reading, I hope that you both enjoy the story!

**_Yuki the Rat_**: Thanks for your review, as per your request, sure, no problem.

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

Chapter 2: Kyo 

I stand, expectantly watching the door, deeply curious as to the direction of our impending conversation.  Lingering moments pass and I find myself listening to the sounds of the lessons to distract myself from my anxious state.  At long last, the door slides open in a single, precise motion.   He stands in the doorway, appearing startled for a moment before his face contorts to the usual scowl seen in my presence.

Unable to suppress my surprise at his reaction, I say, "I see you weren't expecting to see me here."

He looks away angrily but says nothing.  He steps in slightly and closes the door behind him.  

"Shishou told me I had a visitor, I had expected it was the annoying brat, even though he just came last week."

He moves again so that he is leaning up against one of the walls in the room.  I shift my position so that I am facing him.

He crosses his arms resolutely and looks to me as he says, "Now that I know that it's you that's shown up, it's easy to tell why you're here."

Wanting to be clear, I say, "It's something we need to talk about, now that circumstances have changed."

He cringes slightly, I assume from resentment that I was the one who allowed his freedom.  Not wanting to focus on this point, I decide to quickly proceed.

"You must think so, too."

He turns his face away from me, but, as it moves, I see a pained expression cross his face.

His arms tense and, his voice sounding angry, he replies, "Why does it even matter?  It's stupid even to have a conversation like this.  You know just as well as I do, I'm a complete stranger to her.  It was just like in the beginning, her only seeing me as the cat her mother told her about.  When she looked at me at that moment with the smile upon her face meant for a story rather than for me…"

Having trouble suppressing my own sadness, I say, "Her memories of her time with all of us are gone.  She only remembers me as a classmate and the class president, a distant figure whom she didn't dare think she was equal to."

His eyes narrowed, his glace immediately returns to me as he says, "What the hell are you talking about?  I saw, no, it wasn't just me, everyone saw that day, how she walked in holding your hand for support, as if you were the only one she could trust."

He snickers as he continues,  "If you knew that day that the curse was broken, that must mean she even let you embrace her.  What a bunch of crap, are you being arrogant or are you just stupid?"

Shocked at his revelation, I see that what he says cannot be denied, but even so, is it really that certain, the meaning behind her actions?  Indeed, it seems plausible that the embrace was that of a family member, and her holding my hand was because of her anxiety in the situation, rather than any personal attachment.

Having convinced myself that this is the likely case, I respond, "What you say about her actions is undeniable, but, Kyo, how can you know what Tohru-san meant by them?"

He smiles sadly, and says, "I – can't.  I haven't had any contact with her since the reunion."

Shocked, I say, "You haven't?"

His expression becomes angry as he answers, "What, do you think I'm lying!?"

Embarrassed, I say, "No, I don't think so, I just thought – that you would have wanted to."

He looks down at the floor and says quietly, "Of course I have, I hadn't heard her voice in five years, I never…"

He lifts his head slightly but continues to look away from me as he continues, "The brat told me there was a time that you saw her again."

Not sure what I should say, I answer simply, "Yes, I did."

"And that it changed you, as if it gave you hope."

"It's true, seeing her again lifted me from my despair."

He straightens and starts to walk towards the door.

Surprised, I say, "Kyo, we're not done talking yet."

He turns his head so that he is looking back at me and says, "We are.  The day of the reunion, I made my decision – to stay at Shishou's dojo and to try my best to meet his expectations to be the master of it someday.  That hasn't changed."

Before I can respond, he opens the door and steps out towards the direction of one of the training rooms, leaving the door open behind him.

Not convinced that he had made the best choice, but knowing that he is the one who needs to make it, I follow his path out the door, but walk towards the exit.


	3. An Afternoon with You Part I

Hi, everyone, here's chapter 3.

**_Yuki the Rat_**, **_justareviewer, notawriter, & qeen_**: Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

Chapter 3: An Afternoon with You – Part I 

I make my way home, my mind swirling with intermingling and conflicting thoughts of the conversation and implications of its contents.  One thing is certain, however, Kyo has no intent to even reestablish his former relationship with her.  The path cleared before me, confidence remains the final step and exists only within my power.  However, the doubts that had been revealed earlier linger at the surface, resisting my efforts at submergence.  While I have spoken and met with her since the reunion, these have been merely friendly, infused with harmless yet meaningless chatter.  But now I must forge ahead, or live forever with regret.

This thought in the forefront of my mind, I approach the phone and pick up the receiver and steadily dial the numbers. 

Her cell phone rings twice before the sound of it being answered is heard.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Tohru-san, it's Yuki."

"Ah, Yuki-kun!  How good to hear from you!"

"It's very nice to speak with you as well.  I read in the newspaper that a new aquarium opened recently nearby, and I thought that Tohru-san would enjoy seeing it."

"Oh, yes, I definitely would, I read about it, too."

"Are you perhaps free this afternoon?"

"Yes, actually, I just finished up the chores that I needed to do."

"That's fortunate. Would you care to meet me there, then?"

"Sure, that sounds like a great idea!"

"Is 14:00 all right?"

"Sure."

"In that case, I'll see you then."

"Ok!"

I hear her hang up the phone, and move the receiver to its cradle.

At 1:55, I find myself seated on a bench in front of the entrance shaded by the branches and leaves of a tree.  When we had spoken earlier on the phone, I had not specifically stated that our meeting was a date, and I assume, rightfully in my belief, that she interpreted my invitation as an afternoon with a newly gained friend.  A few quiet minutes pass before I see her approaching, waving as she sights me.  I smile in return and stand while I wait for her to approach.

When she arrives, she smiles as she says, "Hello, Yuki-kun, I hope that I haven't kept you waiting long."

"No, not at all, Tohru-san, I'm glad that you could make it.  Shall we go?"

She nods her head yes vigorously.  We both walk towards the door, I can tell Tohru-san with great anticipation.  

As we approach the counter I say, "I can pay for your ticket, Tohru-san."

She turns and smiles as she says, "When we met two years ago, Yuki-kun was kind enough to pay for my smoothie and carry my groceries, today will be my treat."

Not sure what type of reaction I should have, I am able to say, "That's very generous of you, Tohru-san."

"I'm happy to do so."

As she purchases the tickets, I ponder what she had said, uncertain what the meaning of her words was, if any.  She finishes and hands me my ticket, which I accept with a smile.  I notice a pile of brochure maps and pick one up.  

I show it to her and say, "Would you like to use this to decide what you'd prefer to see first?"

"Why, thank you," she says as she takes it from my outstretched hand. 

She opens it and carefully inspects it.  

After a few moments, she looks up at me and says, "Could we see the tropical fish section?"

"Of course," I answer with a calm smile.

Excitedly, she folds up the brochure and points as she says, "It's on the second floor in that direction."

"I'll follow you," I answer, but stop suddenly, struck by the similarity of the present with an instance in the past – but with one glaring omission. 

_"I was thinking it might be nice if we started off our day together at the zoo."_

_"Here, use it to decide what you want to see."_

_"Is there any exhibit that you'd like to see first, Tohru-san?"_

Indeed, this is like the last Sunday that Kyo and I spent with Tohru-san.  Kyo – what now?  He made his decision clear, but yet, doesn't she have a right to know?  There was nothing certain between them, but why am I making excuses?  I shouldn't keep this back from her, I have to be honest about this - and everything - from the very beginning.

"Yuki-kun?"

I look up and see her stopped, a concerned expression on her face.

She steps closer and says, "Is something wrong, you stopped moving and you don't look well."

Not wanting to upset and distract her, I decide to speak with her after we have toured the aquarium.

I smile calmly and answer, "Not at all, shall we go to see the tropical fish?"

Reassured, she nods her head yes and begins to walk towards the direction she had been previously moving, I following close behind.


	4. An Afternoon with You Part II

Hi, here's the next one, enjoy. 

**_Yuki the Rat_**: Thanks as always for reading, hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes. 

_Chapter 4: An Afternoon with You – Part II_

I soon catch up to her and she smiles at me for a moment as we walk side by side to the section she had selected.  As we approach, her pace quickens and her eyes widen.  She steps up to the glass and watches, her head and eyes darting in all directions to view the life swimming in the tank.  I move so that I am standing near her.  

Hearing my approach, she turns to me and says with a broad grin, "Isn't this amazing, Yuki-kun?"

I nod my head yes and say, "Most certainly, Tohru-san."

She resumes her delighted watching once more while I observe the fish as well, impressed by the number and variety.  We continue like this, consulting the map and walking together to the different areas.  At each location, she displays wonderment, another one of her many endearing qualities.  As we near completion, I notice on the brochure a café located on the first level.  Not only would staying there increase the time I will be able to spend with her, but I also conclude that it is an appropriate setting in which to discuss important matters. 

I turn to her and say, "Tohru-san, would you like to get a snack in the café?"  

I point it out to her on the brochure.

She nods her head yes and says, "That does sound like a nice idea, Yuki-kun, let's." 

We make our way there, and when we arrive, the hostess seats us and provides us with menus.  

She glances it at it thoughtfully for a few moments, and then looks to me with a smile as she says,  "This reminds me of the time I went with Yuki-kun to get a smoothie."

I remember both times that this happened, but also understand that she remembers only once.  I am reminded also again of the last time the three of us were together in a café such as this.

_"Shall we go to eat?"_

_"That's fine with me, what do you think, Kyo-kun?"_

_"Uh, yeah, sure."_

_"Is there anything in particular that you'd like, Tohru-san?"_

_"Oh, no, you two can decide."_

_"No, you're supposed to decide – I mean, since it's your day."_

"There was another time similar to this that Tohru-san does not remember."

Startled she looks to me with a questioning look.

"A time when it was more than you and I."

"More that you and I?"

I look her resolutely in the eye and say, "Tohru-san, I haven't told you everything – yet."

Still surprised and confused, she remains silent. 

"Do you remember, Tohru-san, how I said that you lived in Shigure's house with him, myself, and another?"

"I do remember, the Neko-san of the Juunishi, I believe his name was Kyo-san.  We spoke briefly when I met the Sohmas."

Even though I should not be, I still find myself startled by her references, the formal –san, but, more importantly, the association once again with the cat of the Juunishi.

"When Kyo came to live in Shigure's house, Akito made him transfer to the school that you and I attended, and the three of us were in the same class."

A look even more startled crosses her face. 

"Kyo and I – we never got along, but your presence improved things between us, even Haru noticed – he told you about it once."

She blushes as she says, "I certainly couldn't have done something like that."

I smile slightly as I say, "That's exactly what you said to him when he told you that."

Her expression becomes a mixture of surprise and embarrassment. 

"But there was more, Tohru-san.  Although I cannot understand or convey Kyo's feelings, I believe that his and mine were one in the same.  To each of us, you were the most important person in the world."

Her face reddening, she stammers a reply, "I – I don't know what to say, I…"

I smile and lean towards her slightly as I answer, "Whatever you feel is fine, Tohru-san.  Nothing is nor should be expected, after all that is happened."

She looks downward and says in a quiet and sad voice, "But what of my feelings, the ones that I have lost?"

 "Kyo and I never knew what was within your heart."

She lifts her head and I am surprised to see a startled expression upon her face.  

She looks downward once more as she says, "Then, did they mean - no, that's terrible of me to think that.  Of course they were a gift – to a friend.  I was very fortunate, to have two people who saw me as their best friend."

Confused, I wonder, is she referring to the ribbons?  Did she think when I told her about them that she and I had…?

To my shock, she stands suddenly, her face red as she says, "It's been very kind of you to do this for me, Yuki-kun, I'm sorry I've been a burden."

She starts to walk quickly towards the exit, and, concerned about what her thoughts may be, I stand and follow her and move so that I am ahead of her and say, "Please wait, Tohru-san."

She stops but her face reminds downcast.  

I see tears start to fall as she says, "I've been foolish, when you first told me about the ribbons, I – I had thought that maybe, in the past, and in the present…"

I take hold of both of her hands and she lifts her face to look upon mine. 

"Although I was happy to have you in my life and as such a good friend, I faltered, never pursuing to know the truth about your feelings, fearful of the consequences as the rat of the Juunishi, but more so of learning that our feelings may not be the same."

She straightens, seeming to have gained strength as she answers, "I may not remember my feelings in the past, but I do not see how they could have been different from what they are now."

She takes her hands from mine and moves forward and embraces me as she says, "Like this, is how I want to be."

I return the embrace and say, "Then this is how we shall stay."


	5. Together

Hi, sorry about the delay, here's the next chapter.  

****

**_Yuki the Rat & R Junkie_**: Glad you both enjoyed the chapter, hope you enjoy the rest of the Yukiru. :)

**_qeen_**: Thanks again for reading.  Although I'm a fan of Yukiru, it is sad that it had to turn out this way for Kyo. 

**_Machoupitchounette_**: Thank you, too, for reading the entire story. I'll try to address your questions in a later chapter, and Author's Notes in that chapter if I don't feel I've addressed them enough.  Thanks for your input, it's given me good ideas!

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

_Chapter 5: Together_

I wait at the plaza where we had met two years prior and am reminded of that instance that had changed my life – giving me the hope that I so desperately needed.  After a few moments of silent thought, I see her approaching, making her way through a throng of shoppers.  As she comes closer, I see that she is wearing a yellow sundress – and the ribbons that I had given her so long ago. 

She quickens her pace as she notices me, and, in a short time, she is standing before me.

Blushing slightly, she says, "I'm sorry, I hope that I didn't keep you waiting long – Yuki."

I am at first startled by the absence of the –kun, but am then delighted, as it is an indication of the change in our relationship.  

I reciprocate by answering, "It's certainly not a problem, Tohru, I also just recently arrived."

Reassured, she smiles.  She steps closer to me and looks at her surroundings.

Her view returns to me as she says, "It's already been two years since you and I were here."

More quietly, she continues, "I acted like everything was normal for you – I had no idea what you were going through."

To her surprise, I move my face closer to hers and say, "What's in the past will remain there, the future is wide open for us."

The anxiety apparent in her face recedes and she smiles at me.

At this, I take hold of her hand and say, "Do you mind if I hold your hand, Tohru?"

"I'd like that very much."

I nod my head and say, "Now that we're here, what would you like to do?"

Her expression becomes momentarily thoughtful before she answers, "I had considered going again to get a smoothie, but I decided that it might be nice to try something new, what do you think?"

"Anything with Tohru would be fine with me."

She smiles and says, "I feel the same."

"While we think about it, Tohru, shall we take a walk?"

"All right," she answers happily. 

We continue on silently, passing stores, restaurants, and groups of people.  Somewhat anxious at her quiet nature, I wonder if I should speak when I notice her slowing her pace as we approach an open area.

Curious, I say, "Tohru?"

She stops, her head drooped slightly.  She tightens her grip on my hand and says, "I know what you said earlier, but I still can't let go of the thought.  I can't help but be saddened that all the memories so precious to you allude me, these thoughts for which I long so.  It makes me feel as if I am trapped in the shadows, my arms outstretched straining to discover my direction."

Startling her, I let go of her hand and embrace her closely as I answer, "There's no need to fear the darkness.  I will always be by your side, going together, hand-in-hand to forever."

She returns the embrace and I can tell she is starting to tear.

I continue, "Even if your memories never return, Tohru is still Tohru, the one whom I have loved for so long and will love for much longer."

"Thank you, Yuki," she says quietly.

We move apart from the embrace and she smiles at me through her tears as I take hold of her hand once more.  We continue to walk and, as we approach a store that sells stuffed animals and similar gifts, I decide that I'd like to buy something for her there.  

I look to her and say, "Tohru, shall we go in here?"

I point, and she leads us closer so that we are standing before the windows.  As I had guessed, her eyes brighten and she looks to me with a smile and nods her head yes.  I open the door and wait as she steps inside.  I am relieved and glad as I see her move around, look at, pick up, and comment on many items throughout the store.  I am surprised when I see in one area a line of stuffed animals of the Juunishi.  She sees my attention diverted and looks there herself.  She seems hesitant at first, but then takes my hand and we walk to that section. 

She traces her hand along all the animals and says, "Hmm, which of these would I associate with Yuki?"

At first taken aback by her question, I realize that I had never told her by which animal I had been possessed.  I smile and reach for one of the mice and pick it up and place it on my shoulder. She looks towards me and laughs.  Encouraged by her enjoyment, I remove it from my shoulder and place it before her.  She readily picks it up with a smile. 

"I'll get it for you, Tohru, as a memento of today."

She mimics my movements by placing it on her own shoulder as she answers, "I'd like that very much."

As we walk together to the cashier, I feel an immense gratitude for this day, and all the others that we will share. 


	6. A Meeting Over Tea

Hi, here's the next chapter, enjoy.

**_machoupitchounette and Yuki the Rat_**:  Thanks to both of you for reading, hope you continue to like the story.

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

_Chapter 6: A Meeting Over Tea_

I stand before the door to the apartment that Tohru has shared with them for years.  As I knock on the door and wait, I remember an earlier conversation with Tohru.  In it, I was not surprised to discover that their memories had also been erased.  It could create some difficulties, but she had asked me to meet the two of them again, and I had readily agreed.  And here I find myself, listening for approaching footsteps.  These do materialize, as well as the voices of all three of them. 

"Tohru-kun, Arisa and I can get the door."

"Ah, Hana-chan, I should do it."

"Nonsense, Tohru, we have it."

The door opens with a flourish and I see Hanajima-san and Uotoni-san, Hanajima-san with her arms in front of her, her hands clasped, and Uotoni-san leaning up against the door in a relaxed fashion.

"So it really is the ouji!"

"Welcome, Sohma-kun."

I bow and say, "Hello, Uotoni-san, Hanajima-san, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance once again."

Uotoni-san moves forward and slaps me on the back as she says, "Just as expected of an ouji.  There's no need for such formalities here, right, Saki?"

Hanajima-san responds by nodding her head yes slowly and saying, "Of course, Arisa."

Appearing somewhat nervous, Tohru approaches and looks to me and says, "Won't you come in, Yuki?"

I smile at her and say, "Certainly, Tohru."

Most likely surprised by the absence of formalities in our addresses, Hanajima-san and Uotoni-san glance at each other, Uotoni-san with a raised eyebrow.

Uotoni-san soon recovers from her initial surprise and looks back to me with a grin as she says, "Ouji, we have some delicious tea and cookies that Tohru here made for the occasion." 

She moves away from me and places her arm around a smiling Tohru as she waits for my reply. 

"Thank you very much, Tohru, and thank you for inviting me, Hanajima-san and Uotoni-san."

"We're glad that you could come," Hanajima-san replies.

Uotoni-san shakes her head yes as she removes her arm from Tohru's shoulders. 

"Let's go in then!" Uotoni-san shouts as she starts towards the kitchen.  

The others wait as I remove my shoes, and then we all follow her path.  

The table is set with cups and saucers, plates, and a tray of cookies, like those that she had made when I came to visit her soon after I became the leader.

Uotoni-san is already seated with a cookie hanging partially out of her mouth.  She smiles mischievously as we approach. 

Hanjima-san notices that Tohru is headed towards the tea so she says, "Please, Tohru-kun, sit, I can take care of that."

"Are you sure, Hana-chan?"

She smiles slightly at Tohru and says, "It's not a problem."

Tohru smiles at Hanajima-san before she seats herself across from Uotoni-san.  I notice something that I had missed earlier, a photograph of her mother placed near Tohru's seat.  As I seat myself to Tohru's right, she notices my attention on the photograph, and picks it up delicately.  She looks at it for a moment, a quiet smile upon her face, before she turns the frame so that the picture is facing me.

"This is my Ka-san.  I wanted her to be here to share this occasion with all of us, and to meet you, Yuki."

I smile in return as I say, "I'm honored that you feel that way, thank you." 

Her smile broadens but she remains silent.  

The silence is soon filled by Hanajima-san approaching with the tea.  She pours it for each of us and places it on the table before taking her own seat. 

Hanajima-san lifts her teacup, but it remains poised in mid-motion as she speaks, "Since Kyoko-san passed, Saki and I have tried our best to support Tohru-kun.  I hope that we have been at least somewhat successful in that vein."

Uotoni-san takes up the conversation as she says, "It'd be impossible to replace Kyoko-san, she helped me so much, I know I couldn't even compare."

Tohru looks to them both and says, "Both of you have been so kind, I'm so lucky to have had you both, before and after the accident."

Although I am glad that Uotoni-san and Hanajima-san have been so loyal and compassionate, I am still pained that she does not remember the support and love for her that the Sohmas had. 

_ "Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun – I wanted to thank you so much for everything.  I know I should be grateful, having my grandfather, Uo-chan and Hana-chan, but you and the other Sohmas have been so kind and generous.  I'm so happy to have you as part of my life."_

"Is something wrong, Sohma-kun?" Hanajima-san asks. 

Realizing my emotions must have seeped to the surface, I quickly smile and say, "No, I'm fine, but thank you."

She says nothing and returns to drinking her tea.

The conversation continues on the normal things for quite some time until Uotoni-san turns to me and says, "Enough about that.  We want to hear about you and Tohru, Ouji."

To spare Hanajima-san and Uotoni-san grief, anger, or worry, Tohru and I had decided that we would not let them know about the erased memories.  We had also decided we may revisit the decision in the future if circumstances changed.  As I a result, I spoke what we had planned to say.

"Of course, the four of us were in the same class in high school."

Uotoni-san shakes her head yes and says, "Yes, the reliable Ouji was our student council representative."

"Although we did not interact extensively, I took notice of Tohru's pleasant and caring nature, which I found to be especially impressive.  However, the combination of my extensive duties and my uncertainty about Tohru's feelings made me hesitate, and I never broached the subject with her.  After graduation, I went to work for my family, and these familial obligations and distance widened the rift of hesitation.  I met Tohru once two years ago, and my feelings increased even further their bright luster.  However, it was not until recently, when I was able to change my position, that I had the opportunity to get to know her once more."

Seemingly satisfied, Uotoni-san turns to Tohru and says, "What about you, Tohru?"

Hanajima-san speaks first as she says, "I recall that Tohru-kun had great admiration and respect for Sohma-kun in high school."

Blushing, Tohru answers, "It's true, Hana-chan.  I didn't think though, that I let my feelings go further at that time, because, to me, he was an ouji-sama meant for someone much better than I could ever be.  But, when I saw him again two years ago, away from others and acting so naturally, I realized that though buried, my true feelings for him were much greater than I had allowed myself to believe.  I carried these with me, and they came to full light when he came to visit me."

Uotoni-san merely smiles while Hanajima-san looks towards me.

"Sohma-kun, I believe that Kyoko-san would approve.  Your aura is like Tohru-kun's has always been, exuding honesty and kindness."

I smile as I look at Hanajima-san and say, "Thank you."

She nods her head yes with a slight smile upon her face.

Uotoni-san leans back in her chair and grins broadly before saying, "I agree!"

Tohru looks at her friends as she says, "I'm so happy that you think so, and that you believe Ka-san would think the same."

She then looks to the picture of her mother and says, "Ka-san, thank you.  I know that Yuki and I will find happiness together."

I look to the picture as well and say, "Thank you, I am very fortunate to have your daughter in my life."

Tohru and I look to each other and smile before the tea and conversation continue. 


	7. A Family Event Part I

Hello, here's the next chapter.

****

**_Yuki the Rat_**:****Glad you enjoyed the previous chapter, hope you like this one, too.

**_machoupitchounette_**: Thanks for your input, hope you have a great trip!  

From what I recall in the anime (though it's been a while since I watched it), Saki commented on the denpa of the Sohmas after Kyo came to live at Shigure's, saying something to the effect of that their denpa was "almost inhuman."  Interestingly, despite what could be viewed as a negative connotation to her comment, I do not recall that Saki said anything to Tohru like, "You're better off staying away from the Sohmas," or "They're probably bad people."  She doesn't seem to interfere at all with Tohru's relationships with the Sohmas.  Even if however, she did have misgivings at that point in time or if she watched their denpa before the events of the anime/manga, in my story, Saki's decision is made based upon her viewing of Yuki's denpa at that moment when he is with Tohru.  Based on the similarity of their aura, she concluded that, even if there were past misgivings, she sensed that Yuki's feelings were genuine and he would follow through.  

I'll try to answer all of your Hatori related questions in the next chapter, please let me know if there are other questions you have.   

In regards to the other Sohmas, because this is from Yuki's point of view, the only glimpses we get into their feelings are those that they express to Yuki (subtly or outright) or that may be told to Yuki by a Sohma who is aware of another Sohma's feelings. 

**_TYouhkriu_**: Thanks for your comment! I thought it was important to have a chapter in which Saki and Arisa learned of and gave their approval (and Kyoko's approval) of the relationship. 

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

Chapter 7: A Family Event  – Part I 

As we walk out of the matinee showing we had gone to see together, Tohru's cell phone begins to ring.  We stop and she takes her hand from mine as she searches for the phone in her purse.  When she finds it, she looks to me and smiles before answering.

"Hello."

I hear a voice say, "Toh-ru!"

"Momiji-kun!  How are you?" she answers.

"Great, Toh-ru!  I'm calling to invite you."  
In a confused tone, she says, "Invite me?"

"Yep!  All the Sohmas haven't been together in a while, so I decided to have a Super Fantastic Sohma Celebration!"

Her facial expression displaying surprise, she responds, "My goodness!"

"Wait until you hear about it, Toh-ru!  My father says that we can use my family's home in the woods.  Listen, Toh-ru, it has trees, a lake, and even a place where you can start a fire and roast marshmallows, you'll love it!"  

Sounding anxious, she says, "Are – are you sure, Momiji-kun, I…"

"Of course, of course!  Toh-ru is a very important part of the Sohma family.   You _have_ to come!"

Her expression becomes thoughtful before she says, "It, it would be nice to spend time with everyone, I enjoy learning more and more about the Sohmas."

His voice sounding both excited and hopeful, he asks, "You'll come then, Toh-ru?"

She smiles as she replies, "I'd love too, Momiji-kun."

"Great!  I'll e-mail you the directions.  It'll be next Sunday at 10:00."

"It sounds like it will be wonderful, thank you so much for inviting me."

"You bet!  I'll see you then, Toh-ru!"

"Yes, certainly.  Good bye, Momiji-kun."

She presses the button to end the conversation and then looks toward me with a broad smile.

"How kind of the Sohmas to invite me to a family event."

I take hold of her free hand and say, "You've been a very important part of the Sohma family for so long.  We're all happy and grateful that you've returned to us."

She smiles at me again before placing her cell phone back in her purse.    

I look at my watch once more as I pull up to her apartment building.  I step outside of my car and walk towards the door to their apartment.  After I knock, I hear voices inside.

"I'll be back later today, Hana-chan, Uo-chan."

"Of course, Tohru-kun, have a nice time."

"Enjoy, Tohru!"

"Thank you.  I'm off then!"

"Good bye, Tohru-kun."

"So long, Tohru."

The door opens and I see Tohru wearing a beige turtleneck sweater, jeans, and sneakers. In her hair are the bows that she wore with her high school uniform.  She closes the door behind her and steps closer to me.

"Good morning, Tohru, it's nice to see you."

She smiles as she says, "Thank you, Yuki, it's good to see you, too."

"Thank you," I answer with a smile. 

We walk together to the car and I open the door for her and help her in before returning to my side and starting the car.  

After a quiet but pleasant trip, we arrive at Momiji's family's home.  We step out of the car, and I am glad to see her surprised and delighted expression.  

She looks to me and says, "Isn't this amazing, Yuki?  A beautiful forest and home."

I nod my head and smile in response.  Still enchanted, she moves closer to me and we hold hands as we walk to the door.  

I ring the bell and, after a few moments, Momiji appears at the door and shouts, "Welcome, Toh-ru, Yuki!"

"Thank you, Momiji-kun."

"Thank you, Momiji."

He waves his hand as he says, "No problem, no problem.  Come inside!"

We follow his request and remove our shoes before joining our hands once more.  I scan the area and see the Sohmas of the Juunishi and Shishou.  I am surprised, though, when I see one person there – Kyo.  Having heard our names and noticed our entrance, he looks to us.  Although his face remains placid, I can see in his eyes a swirling of emotions – all unpleasant.  He quickly turns away, surprising Kagura, who looks to where his view had just previously been.  A mix of feelings plays across her face as she decides what to do next.  

Having made a decision, she steps forward and says, "Yun-chan, Tohru!" 

The eyes of all the Sohmas except Kyo become fixed upon us. 


	8. A Family Event Part II

Hello, here's the next chapter, it's likely the second-to-last.

****

**_Yuki the Rat_**: I couldn't resist a cliffhanger. ;)  Thanks again for reading!

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

Chapter 8: A Family Event  – Part II 

Tohru steps forward and says, "Kagura-san, how nice to see you."

They hug and chatter for a moment before silence once again returns.  

Likely noticing the eerie quiet, Momiji says, "Everyone's here now, so let's start the Super Fantastic Sohma celebration!"

The group relaxes somewhat and Sohmas begin to start conversing with one another, but I am somewhat unnerved by comments that I overhear.

"It must be true, what Momiji said…"

"I'd thought it was possible, but here's the proof…"

"I didn't know _he'd_ given up…"

I am considering saying something to Tohru about the situation, when I notice that she is deep in conversation with an excited Kagura.  While I am deciding how to proceed, I sight Hatori headed outside, an unlit cigarette clasped in his hand.  I remember about what important topic I wanted to speak with him, so I decide to address the situation inside after Tohru finishes speaking with Kagura, and follow him out onto the porch.  I find him leaning against the railing.  He lights his cigarette before bringing it up and deeply inhaling. 

I move so that I am beside him and say, "Hatori."

Still looking away from me, he removes the cigarette before he says, "Things have worked out well."

"I did what I have done, hoping that all of the Sohmas can find happiness."

He remains quiet as the cigarette returns. 

"Hatori, I need to talk with you about something."

Startling me, he turns slightly and looks towards me. 

I continue, "Since the curse has been broken, I wondered if – possibly – your ability has changed."

He takes the cigarette out once again and looks away towards the trees as he says, "When the curse was lifted, that too, disappeared.  I cannot erase, create, or restore memories, Yuki."

Disappointed but not surprised, I answer, "I – I see."

"I remember that day very clearly.  Although it saddened me, I had to do it, it was the curse which we could not escape."

Realizing he is referring to the day he erased Tohru's memory, I listen intently. 

"Kureno was the one who was responsible for bringing her to Shigure's.  I believe Akito made that decision in case you had any suspicions about me.  When I arrived at Shigure's house, I saw her seated in her room by herself, holding a framed picture of her mother and another of a group picture of the Sohmas.  She heard me approaching and carefully placed them on the ground.  She smiled towards me and said, 'Hello.'  I approached her and knelt near her and said nothing.  It was then that the smile upon her face disappeared and she said, 'I can see in your eyes the sorrow you feel, Hatori-san.'  I listened, surprised, as she continued, her head drooped slightly, "As much as I desired to do so, I could not find a way to free the Sohmas of their great burden.  Pitiful Akito-san, convinced that his choice is right.  But, who am I to question?  I am just an orphan that Akito-san was kind enough to let spend a wonderful few years with a family now so precious to me.'  She lifted her head and her smile returned as she said, 'But even so, Hatori-san, please do not be filled with sadness and regret.  I'm so happy to have been with the Sohmas, and I know that you do this because you accept that it is what needs to be done.  Please, Hatori-san, try to believe.'  With that, she fell silent and closed her eyes."  

I do not find myself surprised to hear what Hatori had said, such kind and hopeful words would surely have come from Tohru.  But still, a vital question remains.

"Hatori, why did you not erase all of her memories of me?"

The cigarette returns once again for a moment before his arm returns to rest at his side.

"A short time before graduation, as I had expected, Akito demanded that I meet with him about the subject.  Filled with regret, but accepting of our destiny, I met with him.  He stated outright that he wanted all of her memories of the Sohmas gone.  I explained to him that this would be problematic because it would involve the erasure of many memories throughout all of her time in high school, leaving a wide and troubling gap.  If, instead, her early memories of high school were to remain intact, it was much less likely that she would be greatly concerned about the incompleteness of her memory because she would consider, 'possibly that happened later in high school and I am mistaken in thinking it happened early on.'  Akito wanted to ensure that Tohru fully believed that the life she had known before she befriended the Sohmas was that which she lived throughout high school, so agreed to allow her to keep her memories from the time when she knew you as a classmate." 

"But that's not the real reason you did that, is it, Hatori?"

"It was a sufficient and well-reasoned justification, but, at that moment, it was not the real reason."

He looks to me and says, "When she spoke those words to me, and from that point on, I wanted to believe – to believe in all of the Sohmas, but especially in you and Tohru."

"Hatori-san believed that someday Yuki and I may find each other, and that Yuki would reunite me with the Sohma family."

Hearing this, I turn and see Tohru smiling in the porch doorway. 


	9. The Future of Two, the Future of All

Here's the final chapter of the story, but be sure to read the Author's Notes at the end!

**_Aharah Musici_**: Thank you for reading.  I haven't been following the manga for quite some time (since the start of the Student Council arc).  If you'd like to let me know what's happened since then, I'd like to hear the spoiler you refer to as well. :) 

**_AnImE-DEmOn1_**:  Glad to hear you're enjoying it.  Hope you like the rest.

**_Yuki the Rat_**: Thank you as always for reading!

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

Chapter 9: The Future of Two, the Future of All 

"Tohru," I say, startled, not having expected her to appear.  I look to Hatori and am surprised to see him smiling slightly as he looks to her.

"Even though I don't remember what you just described, I want to thank you, Hatori-san, for believing."

"I should be the one thanking you, without those words from you, I would have quietly accepted the fate of the Sohmas."

Hatori looks away to the trees once more before he takes a last smoke and disposes of the cigarette.  That complete, he quietly moves back inside.  Just the two of us remaining on the porch, my reflections return to the words spoken indoors.  The current state of events will, obviously, deserve an explanation.  But, what to say?  Although I am overjoyed to be with her as we are, a thought that has come to the surface of my mind much recently returns, would Tohru be willing to…

"Yuki?"

My ponderings disturbed, I look to her and say, "Yes, Tohru?"

She moves so that she is leaning against the railing and then turns to me and says, "I wanted to make sure you were all right, you seemed lost in thought."

I walk so that I am beside her and we look at each other as I answer, "I was thinking of us, Tohru, how we are – and how I would like us to be."

"How I would like us to be," she repeats, quietly. 

She blushes slightly and then looks out at her surroundings. 

"I was speaking to Kagura-san inside just now.  She is friendly and kind, and devoted to Kyo-san; her love is very strong.  I told her that I thought so and she looked to me and said, 'I can tell, your feelings are the same for Yun-chan, aren't they?'  I was surprised for a moment and she giggled in response.  She then continued, 'I remember when you were in high school, I'd always thought that you and Yun-chan were meant for each other, both calm and generous.  I'm so glad that you found each other again.' She then said, 'I know, Tohru, that your feelings and Yun-chan's will always be as they are.'  When she said that, I thought…"

Unable to resist, I lean forward and kiss her.  She is startled at first, but then returns it, her eyes closed.  After a too brief moment, we move away from each other, she blushing.  

She takes hold of my hand and smiles as she continues, "I thought that what she said was most certainly true, and I hoped that you believed that, too."

"My thoughts and feelings are the same."

She removes her hand from mine and embraces me silently, which I happily return. 

"Ah, little brother, I wondered where you were, but I see I had nothing to worry about – indeed, it seems as if though I am intruding on our ouji-sama and hime-sama."

Startled and embarrassed, we quickly break apart.

Flustered, I look angrily at him and say, "Onii-san, what are you doing here?"

He flinches melodramatically as he says, "Oh, so scary, and to your older brother, how brutal you can be, Yuki."

"Don't try to change the subject."

He crosses his arms and says, "I was just doing a favor for Momiji, and look at the thanks I get."

I look towards Tohru, and see that she seems troubled.  She most likely is not used to my brother's nature, and may believe that he is genuinely upset.  

Noting this, I say, "I understand.  We're coming."

He shakes his head yes and replies, "Of course, it wouldn't be a Super Fantastic Sohma Celebration without my little brother and Tohru."

"Yes, yes," I answer.

My sight returns to Tohru as I say, "Would you like to go in now?"

"Ok!" she answers. 

Onii-san acknowledges her response by shaking his head before turning and walking away.  When he is a few steps ahead, I lean towards her and whisper, "Shall we tell them?"

She nods her head yes vigorously and smiles.  As we walk inside and move closer to the room where the Sohmas are gathered, I hear and see Momiji doing karaoke while dancing around.  Some of the Sohmas watch while others are talking and eating.  Tohru and I greet them, all of whom are happy to see her.  We approach Momiji last, waiting until he finishes the song that he is performing.

He places the microphone down and says, "Toh-ru, Yuki!"

"Hello, Momiji."

"Hello, Momiji-kun, thank you so much for inviting me."

"Of course, of course, Toh-ru!  Would you like to sing a song?  It's a lot of fun!"   

Making a decision, I answer, "We won't be singing a song, but would you mind if we use the microphone?"

He seems momentarily surprised before he says, "Sure, not a problem," and steps aside. 

Understanding my intent, Tohru stands beside me while I being to speak.

"Everyone, could I have your attention please?"

All the Sohmas – even Kyo – look towards Tohru and I and fall silent.

"Thank you.  I'm glad that everyone was able to attend today, thank you for coming.  I hope that you are enjoying yourselves."

Clapping and noises are heard from the crowd, and I wait a few seconds before I continue. 

I turn to Tohru slightly and say, "I'm sure we all especially want to thank our special guest for joining us today."

The noise level is even louder than before, and Tohru blushes.

I give her the microphone and she says, "Thank you for including me in this wonderful event.  I'm so happy to share it with you."

"We're glad you're here."

"Of course, you're welcome."

"We're all excited that you're back."

She tears slightly at their kind words but wipes them away as she smiles and returns the microphone to me. 

"I sincerely hope that each of you, since the change of fate, has found peace and believe in an opportunity for happiness."

After a few moments of positive response, I continue, "We are all fortunate to have Tohru once again part of our family.  I fully believe that our futures are bright and full of promise.  No longer are we consumed by fear, but have the strength to hope that will sustain us."

I take hold of Tohru's hand as I continue, "I know that, for me, Tohru has been my pillar, and shall continue to be."

Low tone chatter breaks out amongst the group so I say, "Yes, what I say is true.  I am in love with Tohru, and she returns my feelings."

In agreement, Tohru nods her head yes.

There is silence for a short time before Momiji starts to clap, then Onii-san, Kagura, and Haru, then Hatori, Shigure, Kisa, Shishou, Ritsu, Hiro, Rin, and Kureno – and then Kyo. 

I take hold of Tohru's other hand and say to her, "Together, let us make our own beginning," before bringing her closer and kissing her. 

_Author's Notes:_

Thanks for reading and reviewing!  I hope that you've enjoyed the story.  I've decided to make a compilation piece that includes all four stories in the arc, and likely a bonus final chapter. ;)  It will be named "To Believe" and should be out soon.  Thanks again for your support!


End file.
